


The Blood Moon Wolf

by DragonRose35



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Angst, Blood moon, Fluff, Graphic Violence, Injured Link, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Male Slash, Mute Link, Wolf link - Freeform, Worried Sidon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Link decides to take on Lynel to try and give those of the Zora Domain reprieve from the horrible beast. But things don't go as he planned... Luckily his favorite fish prince is there to save him before death can find him.





	The Blood Moon Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, a few things to note- I have not yet beat the game. But I do have all four Divine Beasts, so I know what happens up to that point.
> 
> Anyway, I also decided to add Wolf Link in here, so there's a minor bit of Twilight Princess with this story~ *smiles*
> 
> I hope you enjoy~! *purrs*
> 
> ~ D.C.

The Blood Moon was a rare event that occurred once every six moons, before Calamity Ganon. Not much was known about it, but those who saw it had no reason to fear it… as its beauty was the only significance to its appearance.

There was only one secret known to a select few- of a power gifted from the goddess Hylia herself to one that proved themselves worthy. A gift of Twilight.

Link proved himself worthy of this gift when he was only just a little child. Zelda, even, had bore witness to this.

Together they learned how to harness the power- to control it- when the Blood Moon rose. And together they kept it secret from everyone around them.

Until Calamity Ganon rose… and the Blood Moon became a more frequent event.

And then they failed…

-0-

The moon rose slowly in the sky- a bright red full moon, a color that was apt to its name. The Blood Moon.

Link frowned up at it, from the highest peak in the uplands east of the Zora Domain.

It was only a matter of time…

-0-

A lone howl echoed through the region as the blood moon rose to its highest peak.

-0-

“Link!” Prince Sidon smiled, bright and wide, as he saw Link, the Hylian Champion, ride into the Zora Domain across the great bridge. His horse, a black and white one called Prince, as regal as his namesake. “Ah, where is Epona?” the Zora prince asked with an adorable tilt of his head.

Link smiled, nodding back in the direction he came, indicating the closest stables. This seemed to be enough to satisfy the prince’s curiosity and Sidon grinned.

“I see Prince is looking as fine as ever,” he said and Link snorted as Prince trotted over to Sidon. “Not trouble on the road?”

_ None at all _ , Link thought, shaking his head and this seemed to be exactly what Sidon wanted to hear-  _ see _ , rather, since Link couldn’t speak.

“Good! I’m so glad you could come to visit, though. We have much to catch up on!”

Link only smiled as he dismounted Prince, watching  _ his _ prince and after entrusting Prince’s care to one of the Zora guards, the Hylian followed after the Zora.

-0-

Sidon frowned as he and Link watched a Zora be taken to the infirmary and the prince sighed, “Another injured…” he whispered and Link frowned in confusion, looking at the other, his eyes a little wide and concerned. “Ah, right. See, after you defeated the Lynel from before… well, I’m afraid it didn’t stay defeated, my darling.”

Scowling a little at this, Link turned his head down and away.  _ Blood Moon. _

“Somehow it has come back… and it’s come back stronger,” Sidon shook his head. “Unfortunately, no matter how we might try… we cannot kill it.”

Lifting his head, Link frowned, concerned as he looked at his prince, and he stepped in front of Sidon, smoothing his hands over the Zora’s chest, relaying his worry.

Sidon’s eyes widened before his expression softened, “I am  _ fine _ , my pearl…” he said, which was all the answer Link needed, as the hero scowled once more, hands clenching into fists.

Sidon had gone after the Lynel himself and that beast had dared to-

“ _ Link _ …” Sidon sighed softly, hugging the small Hylian to his chest. “It has been more than a week since I attempted to go after it myself. And I healed fine. Trust me, okay?”

With a soft sigh of defeat, Link only closed his eyes, hugging the prince back tightly.

-0-

Link has never kept track of the Blood Moon cycles, not since he woke up. He hadn’t known he had to… not until he discovered a secret about himself when his first Blood Moon rose. And Zelda spoke to him- told him to keep his power of Twilight a secret from others. So he tried. He really did… but he had so much going on already… who could fault him for forgetting?

-0-

“You’re leaving already?” Sidon frowned at him from the bed as he watched Link pack his gear. Link paused for a moment before sighing softly and he looked over his shoulder at the prince with a sad little smile, filled with regret. Sidon looked so dejected though, that Link didn’t  _ want _ to leave now, even though he had to. “What Divine Beasts do you have left?” the prince asked as Link walked over to him.

Sitting in his prince’s lap, Link hummed thoughtfully before remembering he had taken pictures of each Divine Beast. So he showed the prince the ones he had left- Medoh and Rudania.

“I see…” Sidon clenched his fists against the bed tighter at the sight of Rudania. “Rudania looks quite fierce up on that mountain,” he said, his voice trembling, “but I have no doubt that if anyone can calm him… it is you, my dear Hylian.” Sidon said, attempting to smile, though it was more of a grimace.

This… more than anything… was what hurt the most for Link.

Sidon was always so confident, but since they’ve grown closer in the last few months, well… Sidon would become more worried about his safety and Link had no idea how to console him, knowing that there was no guarantee he would succeed in his mission.

Link shifted in Prince Sidon’s lap, hugging the Zora as best he could- with their size difference- and he rested his head on Sidon’s chest.

“You’ll…” Sidon swallowed hard, frowning down at Link, wrapping his arms around the Hylian in return. “You’ll come back, won’t you? Safe and sound…?” Sidon asked and Link nodded his head, mouthing his promise against Sidon’s slick sleek scales.

_ I will always come back to you… _

-0-

Link was leaving the Zora Domain when he caught sight of another injured Zora and his heart clenched as he realized something important. The Zora would have never gotten hurt if it weren’t for him having killed the previous Lynel. It gave them reprieve yes, but it wasn’t worth this.

Clenching his fists, Link let out a shaky breath before determination set in his mind and he turned back to make his way towards the mountains.

-0-

Standing at the highest peak, with the sun setting in the distance, Link narrowed his eyes as he looked at the Blue-Maned Lynel below him. How it had gotten so powerful so quickly, the Hylian champion had no idea. But he was determined to kill it. If only to give the Zora a little more reprieve from the creature.

Running down the hill, Link prepared to get out his paraglider, and he leaped from the cliff towards the Lynel. It was as if time slowed down as he grabbed out his bow, attracting the Lynel’s attention, and he quickly fired three bomb arrows in quick succession. It barely damaged the beast, but Link was not deterred from this.

Grabbing out his beloved sword, Link charged at the beast before it could grab out its own bow to fire those dreaded shock arrows at him. The beast roared and grabbed out a heavy metal sword and Link jumped up, charging and releasing Urbosa’s Fury as he swung his blade down.

The Lynel roared in anger and pained, shocked by the lightning of Link’s beloved Gerudo friend and Link took that chance to mount the beast and attack it.

When the Lynel recovered, it bucked Link from its back and the Hylian crashed hard against the ground. With a grunt, he managed to get up, grabbing out his sword once more, but he was unprepared for the Lynel to charge at him and swing his blade, catching him in the side.

Crying out, Link’s vision blotted out for several moments, before it cleared and he was up again, heedless to the pain. He would suffer so much more if it meant Sidon was  _ safe _ .

-0-

The moon rose, high in the sky. Except Link wasn’t paying attention to it.

Both he and the Lynel were on their last legs and Link had only enough energy and strength left for a single lightning strike from Urbosa’s Fury. He charged his blade just as the Lynel charged at him, the beast feral in its near death, and Link took in a deep breath, his eyes closed, before they opened and he set his sights, sharp, on the Lynel before he  _ finally _ swung his blade around him in a full circle.

The charge of the attack struck the Lynel and down the beast went, just inches from where Link stood.

He’d killed it.

He’d actually  _ killed _ it.

-0-

Link stood atop the cliff once more, looking down at Zora’s Domain and he let a tired, pained smile cross his lips.

It was then, however, that he noticed the dreaded black and pink ash around him and fear struck the very core inside of him.

With an agonized scream, he changed with the Blood Moon- from human to  _ wolf _ .

-0-

Panting heavily, the wolf stood shakily on the cliff, his blue eyes tired and pained, before they widened when he heard a loud, angry roar from behind him and he had hardly any time to even turn around before a shock arrow shot at him, catching him in the side.

Struck by lightning as powerful as Urbosa’s own, Link collapsed with the aftershocks of the attack. With his weight no longer keeping him on the slope, he rolled down the cliff hill, towards the raging beast. Towards the  _ White-Maned Lynel _ looking for his blood.

Exhausted and near death, Link could do nothing as the beast grabbed out its sword, holding it over his weak, bleeding body.

Letting out a defeated whine, Link let his head fall to the ground, his eyes half lidded as he watched the Lynel prepare to strike.

He was ready for death. Knew it was coming.

He  _ wasn’t _ , however, prepared for the angry- no  _ furious _ \- snarl from the side and suddenly a red blur tackled the Lynel to the ground.

Link’s vision was spotting, but he tried to stay awake long enough to try and understand what was going on.

The Lynel and the red blur- the  _ Zora _ , Link realized- fought furiously. But in the end, it was the Zora that emerged victor.

Link wasn’t able to stay awake long enough to know who the Zora was, but he  _ felt _ strong,  _ familiar _ arms pick him up and cradle him to the Zora’s chest.

-0-

The Blood Moon had passed and when Link awoke next, he was human again.

He was in the infirmary in the Zora’s Domain and when he recalled what had happened, he wasn’t even surprised.

Well, no, that was a lie.

Because what Zora would bring an injured  _ wolf _ to the infirmary in the Domain?

“L-Link…” the shaky voice was his answer to that question and Link gingerly rolled over to face the door, where Prince Sidon stood, looking frazzled and exhausted. Link offered a weak smile to him before frowning when he saw the wounds against Sidon’s skin and guilt immediately flooded through him.

Sidon had rescued him… had gotten  _ hurt _ because of him.

Sidon had  _ killed _ the Lynel… somehow.

“Goddess above… y-you’re awake…!” Sidon choked out, rushing over to the side of Link’s bed and he collapsed onto his knees, reaching out for Link’s hand. “Oh I thought I had lost you… I-I had thought the  _ worst _ when I found you…”

_ How…? _ Link wanted to ask. He wanted to ask  _ why _ , as well. How Sidon found him. Why he brought him  _ here _ . How he had known the wolf was  _ him _ .

“Shh…” Sidon let out a soft noise, brushing some of Link’s hair from his face. “Sleep… you need more rest. The Lynel had hurt you pretty bad…” he said before gritting his teeth. “When you wake… when you  _ wake _ , we will speak about what had happened… but until then…” Sidon sighed, kissing Link’s knuckles. “ _ Sleep _ .”

So Link did.

-0-

“Why…  _ why _ did you go after the Lynel?” Sidon asked him, sitting on the edge of the bed, with his head in his hands. “Do you have  _ any _ idea what I thought when I found you? I thought you were  _ dead _ , Link…!”

_ I’m sorry _ … Link sighed softly, looking down at his lap.

“Why did you do it Link?” Sidon asked again, looking back at the Hylian with golden eyes so  _ sad _ .

Biting his lower lip, Link had no idea how to answer. He didn’t know much sign language- only when Sidon had tried teaching him- but even then there was nothing he could say that would explain his actions. But then… then he  _ knew _ . Looking up at Sidon, he sat up gingerly on his knees before crawling forward and he pressed his hand against one of the scars from the wounds the Lynel left on Sidon’s body.

“What-? Oh  _ Link _ … I told you I was fine…” Sidon sighed, pulling Link closer to him. “You never should have gone after the Lynel on a Blood Moon…” he said and Link furrowed his eyebrows, as he remembered something.

_ Wolf _ …  _ How… how did you  _ know _ , Sidon… I wish I could talk to you… _ Link groaned in frustration and Sidon frowned, confused and worried.

“What is wrong, my pearl?” he asked and Link bit at his lower lip, trying to think of  _ something _ , when he remembered the pictures on his Sheikah Slate. He had taken a few pictures of the beautiful wolves of the snowy Hebra region. They were  _ perfect _ \- though they weren’t what he looked like as a wolf, Sidon would know. He  _ had _ to.

Looking around, Link spotted his Sheikah Slate and climbed from Sidon’s lap to go over to it, ever careful of his injuries and he grabbed it, turning it on and going to his album before he walked back over to Sidon who was looking at him curiously.

“What is it you want to show me, my dear Link?” the Zora prince asked and Link sat back down in his lap as he finally found the picture he wanted- of a white wolf howling at the silver moon. Link had been lucky to have captured that one when he had and he loved it. “It’s a very pretty wolf,” Sidon said with a chuckle and Link scowled, shaking his head. “What?” Sidon frowned again and Link sighed, calming himself a little before pointing to the picture and then pointing to himself.

Sidon seemed to finally understand him as his eyes widened before his expression softened and he smiled.

“I… I  _ didn’t _ know it was you, my pearl.” he admitted and Link frowned, so  _ confused _ . “When I saw the lightning on the mountains… I just knew you had gone to fight the Lynel all by yourself. And then when I heard that roar, I thought the worst… so I rushed up there and when I found you… l-like that. At death’s door and at the mercy of the Lynel… a-a  _ white _ Lynel… I was terrified and furious and I-” Sidon let out a shaky breath, clutching tightly to the Hylian.

Link rested one hand on Sidon’s cheek and smiled softly at him.  _ I’m okay… _ he thought to the prince and Sidon only sighed, shaking his head.

“I had no idea you were the wolf, but…  _ you _ weren’t there so I… I don’t know. My heart told me the wolf was you and I didn’t question it, so I brought you here after I… after the Lynel was taken care of.” Sidon narrowed his eyes. “I… I never wanted you to see that side of me. Not ever.”

Link’s smile only softened and he sat up to press a gentle kiss to Sidon’s lips, telling Sidon everything he normally couldn’t with that one gentle action.

_ I’m glad you’re safe. _

_ Thank you for saving me. _

_ I  _ love _ you. _

Sidon smiled back and rested the crest of his head against Link’s own forehead and he sighed softly, his golden eyes gazing into those beautiful sapphire blue pools he loved so much. “I love you, too, my Link.” he whispered in answer.


End file.
